The Flow Cytometry Core Facility (FCCF) at the Moffitt Cancer Center was established in 1990 to provide a centralized flow cytometry service for Cancer Center members. Flow cytometry is an indispensable analytical tool for cell biology, immunology and translational research efforts at the Cancer Center. This technology provides a means for rapidly and accurately analyzing multiple characteristics of biological particles, as well as an ability to rapidly isolate and purify cell populations of interest for the purpose of assessing immunological functions and molecular distinctions, cell culture cloning and animal transplantation studies. The FCCF is staffed with highly trained instrument specialists with a combined 36 years of research-based flow cytometry experience. The facility houses six bench-top analyzers, two cell sorters, a bead array analyzer, an automated bead sorter and a fluorescent microscope. This includes the most recently added BD Biosciences customized LSR II analyzer, which was added in response to increased demand for sophisticated polychromatic analyses and high throughput capability. Its customized optical bench has expanded services to the Moffitt investigators doing novel, cutting-edge cancer biology studies. Fifty-six funded members routinely access the FCCF, which is up from thirty-nine in the 2006 review period. In 2008, the FCCF began to use the Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) to consolidate usage tracking, scheduling, and billing. Flow LIMS also provides a secure repository for Core project data that is accessible by the Pl and the laboratory staff. The FCCF provides critical support for the scientific programs at the Cancer Center by providing investigators with access to state-of-the-art instrumentation, cutting-edge cytometry applications and an exceptionally well trained staff. Overall usage in the FCCF has increased over 30% since the 2006 CCSG submission. The Core requests CCSG Support of $57,049, which is 24% of its operational budget. Over 93% of usage is by Moffitt members and peer-reviewed.